


Something Unexpected

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lee is injured he learns all kinds of things he never knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

Lee laid there trying to figure out what hurt or rather what hurt the most. Once again he bore the brunt of the beating and once again it had happened while attempting to rescue Admiral Nelson. And once again the rescuee turned rescuer. He could almost laugh at the trend if it didn't hurt too much to breathe.

"Captain, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Lee looked over at the ships doctor and watched as Jamie came closer, chart in hand and stethoscope around his neck. "Just fine, doc. When can I leave?" he answered knowing he really didn't feel 'just fine' but he hated being in sickbay and wanted out.

"You can leave when you can take a deep breath and not wince in the process," Jamie declared, knowing it wouldn't be possible for several days at the least, but closer to a week or more. He'd been monitoring Lee's breathing and knew the Captain was only taking shallow breaths to avoid the pain his broken ribs caused.

"Spoilsport," Lee complained trying to laugh and ending up holding his chest in pain. He knew Jamie would never let him go like this and he *needed* to get out of here.

"And you just made my point," Jamie admonished, sitting on the edge of the bunk and taking Lee's hand to check his pulse. "It's a little high," he commented more to himself than to Lee.

"Come on, Jamie, let me go back to my cabin," Lee almost begged. He'd hated hospitals ever since he was a kid and even though he trusted Jamie and the corpsman just the thought of being in a hospital upset him.

"How's our patient?" The admiral asked, poking his head in to check on Lee as he'd been doing every couple of hours since they'd returned to Seaview almost 24 hours ago.

"Impatient to leave as usual," Jamie answered dryly looking back at Lee with a smile, as he got up instructing, "Go back to sleep."

"Jamie…"

"No Captain. You are NOT leaving," Jamie ordered. The tone of his voice booked no argument.

"Doctor, can I speak with you a moment?" The Admiral asked. Standing half in the doorway, he looked at Lee and said, "Lee I'll be back in a moment."

"I'm not going anywhere, sir," he replied, his frustration evident. He knew they were going out to talk about him and he sincerely hoped the Admiral won the argument they were about to have.

=====

Jamie followed the Harry into the hallway. They stood in the hallway facing one another, shoulders leaning against the wall. He had a good idea of what was coming.

"How bad is he?" Harry asked, wanting a straight answer.

"Besides the obvious bruising to his face. He has several cracked and broken ribs and bruising across his chest and back and some swelling and bruising along his left knee," Jamie answered in his normal no nonsense manner. He knew he didn't need to sugar coat it for the Admiral. His boss had suffered his own bruises was well as baring witness to Lee's beating. "I want to keep him here until we dock and then have him moved to the infirmary for a few more days."

"What about letting him stay in his quarters and then coming to the penthouse?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry sir but, no. His heart rate is too high for my liking. I'm concerned about his ribs and don't want to risk them dislodging and puncturing a lung if he overdoes it. There is also a risk of pneumonia since he's not using his full ling capacity. He must have bed rest. No strenuous activity. Definitely, *no* lifting." Jamie insisted. He wasn't about to let either Lee or the Admiral convince him otherwise.

"Doctor, there are things you don't know about Lee," Harry said quietly, not wanting to be overheard should one of the crewmen walk past.

"I'm sure there are Admiral, but it doesn't change my mind. I still want him in sickbay and then the infirmary." Jamie was adamant.

"It might," Harry said, pausing a moment as one of the crew walked past. "It is no secret Lee doesn't like hospitals or anything resembling one."

"True," Jamie conceded. The whole boat knew how much the Skipper didn't like being in sickbay.

"But did you ever wonder why?" Harry asked.

Jamie shrugged. "I figured he was just trying to keep his 'man in charge' image." It was what he'd always assumed.

Harry shook his head. "You couldn't be further from the truth, although Lee cultivates that image. The real truth is much different," Harry paused, he hated telling Lee's secret but this time he felt it was a necessity. "It goes back to when Lee was a child. He and his parents were in an automobile accident. I’m sketchy on the exact details but he was waiting in a separate exam room with his father as they treated his mother. They missed catching some injury his father had and he suddenly died with Lee in his arms. Ever since then he hasn't been able to stand being in hospitals," Harry finished leaning back against the wall and waiting for Jamie's reaction.

"How do you know this?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Lee was injured back when he was on Nautilus and hospitalized. His mother came to visit and begged me to intercede on Lee's behalf to get him released. I, of course, had to know why and she told me the story about his father," Harry explained.

"That's why you always side with him when I want him to stay longer," Jamie deducted, everything was suddenly became so much clearer. "Does he know you know?" he wondered if it was a plan of action the two men had or if it was just something the Admiral did for his Captain.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He might guess but it's not something we've ever discussed."

"But I though…" Jamie started to ask but a) he didn't know 'how' to ask if his boss and Lee were lovers and b) they definitely weren't in the right place to discuss it anyway. Too many ears despite a deserted hallway.

"You thought wrong," Harry stated bluntly, although he wished the doctor was right. For over ten years he'd known about Lee's preferences when Mrs. Crane inadvertently told him. And for over ten years he'd tried to find a way to tell Lee about his own feelings but the time never seemed right or at least that is what he always told himself.

"I apologise," Jamie said a little more meekly.

"Accepted."

Jamie thought for a moment. "I suppose I could release him and have him confined to quarters until we dock. I'll probably have to keep him half sedated but I was planning to do that anyway," he said thoughtfully then added, working things out as he spoke, "I can only in good conscious release him if he has someone with him. Would you be willing to take leave or work from home? He can't overdue it. Continually going to and from the kitchen could tire him out too much. Getting in and out of the bath tub might be too much if someone isn't there to help him." Jamie laid it out straight.

"For Lee. Yes, I would." Harry admitted. There were a lot of things he'd be willing to do for Lee.

"Tomorrow," Jamie finally relented. "But Admiral -- I am serious about what I will expect in terms of his care. You'll have a list of what he can and cannot do as well as some therapy which I expect to be followed to the letter."

"Yes, sir! Harry answered coming to attention and saluting his CMO.

Jamie waved the Admiral off with a laugh before turning back to sickbay. Now he got to tell his reluctant patient the good news and administer the same warnings. He wondered how long it would take the Skipper to ask *why* he'd changed his mind.

+++++

Lee let the book he was reading fall from his hand with a thud. He knew he should be concerned about ruining the binding but he was too tired to care. His exhaustion was bone deep and it frustrated him that he had no energy to do anything and was too weak to do more than walk across the room. Just the trip from Seaview to the penthouse had worn him out and all he did was ride in a wheelchair and the Admiral's limo. The only walking he did was what it took to get him off Seaview.

He'd slept all day yesterday, only leaving the bed to use the facilities and back again. Today he'd ventured out to the living room in hopes of making it to the kitchen to fix himself his own lunch. That hadn't work out as well as he'd planned since he only made it as far as the living room and his favourite chair before his stamina gave out. Once again he'd been forced to rely on Harry and he hated relying on anyone but himself. Tangling with a giant squid was turning out to be a walk in the park compared to this.

Leaning over he held his ribs and swallowed a gasp of pain as he tried to pick up the book.

"I'll get that," Harry said when he walked into the room and saw Lee leaning over to pick up the book.

"I can do it," Lee growled reaching for the book again and grimacing as pain ripped through his side.

"Lee…"

"Sir. I am NOT an invalid," he proclaimed, sitting upright with the book, sighing in relief when his ribs were no longer compressed.

"I realize that, Lee. I just wanted to help and not cause you more pain," Harry explained. He knew how frustrated Lee was at his limited capacity. His Captain had been testing how much he could do ever since they docked two days ago.

"I'm sorry…" Lee conceded. "I just hate…"

"I understand completely," Harry interrupted as he sat in the chair matching Lee's.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Lee asked turning slightly so he could look at the Admiral.

"Of course," Harry answered, wondering if Lee was finally going to ask *why*.

"I've been wondering what you said to Jamie to get him to change his mind about releasing me from sickbay." While he had a good idea of what the Admiral said to the CMO he needed confirmation.

"I told Jamie *why* you don't like hospitals," Harry answered straight forwardly.

"My father?" Lee asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Remember back on Nautilus when you were in the hospital?" Harry paused, watching as Lee nodded. "Your mother told me what happened and asked me to intervene and get you released.

Lee leaned back in the chair with a huff. He'd always suspected the Admiral know the reason why he hated hospitals. "And every time you sided with me to get Jamie to release me?"

"For the same reason," Harry admitted.

Lee nodded, suddenly everything became clearer. "My mother share any more of my secrets with you?"

Harry smiled. "A couple," he admitted.

Groaning, Lee hid his face in his hands. "Do I even want to ask?" he was almost afraid of what his mother could have told the Admiral.

"Nothing to be concerned about. She just mentioned how you liked to dip strawberries in powdered sugar. Your fetish for red gummi bears. How you dip celery in peanut butter," he answered with a smile. Was now the time to reveal what else Mrs. Crane had told him? Taking a chance he looked down at his hands and quietly continued, "And she mentioned why she was the only Mrs. Crane in the family." When he heard Lee's gasp he looked up and added, "It's the same reason there isn't a Mrs. Nelson."

They sat looking at one another not saying a word. Harry was half afraid he's lost his friend and prayed that he hadn't while Lee processed what he'd heard.

Lee finally broke the silence. "Sir?" he asked, watching the Admiral's expression for any sign that maybe he had better not say anything. When all he saw was a little fear mixed with hope he continued, "Why didn't you…" he paused again not sue how to ask what he wanted to know and not exactly sure what all he was asking about.

"Why didn't I tell you I knew you preferred men? Why didn't I tell you *I* preferred men? Why am I telling you now?" Harry filled in with the questions he knew he'd be asking if the situation were reversed.

"Yes, something like that," Lee answered.

Harry wasn't quite sure of the answers himself. "Timing, timing and timing," he finally said. While timing had been a big part of why he hadn't said anything there were also so many other factors. "Among other reasons," he added.

Lee nodded, he had a good idea what some of those *other* reasons were. "Those other reasons being, I…we are both affiliated with the military. You're my boss. You're older than I am," he supplied adding one other reason to see if he and the Admiral were of a like mind. All but one of those reason were why he'd never said anything to the Admiral there were so many things that could go wrong and too much at stake to take unwarranted risks.

"Yes, yes, and yes the last crossed my mind to assuming we are on the same page…" Harry admitted.

Lee reach across and with a wince too Harry's hand. "We are… Your age. My age. They are the least we have to worry about."

"If you say so," Harry remarked, not totally convinced. His actions, however, contradicted his words as he rubbed his thumb across the top of Lee's hand.

"I say so," Lee confirmed. He wanted to get closer, to touch more than the blunt fingers the thick hands but as he tried to move his ribs reminded him he shouldn't. "I'll just have to convince you once I'm up to par again," he added brazenly.

Not releasing Lee's hand, Harry moved so he was kneeling at Lee's feet. Resting his other hand on Lee's knee, he conceded. "I'll hold you to that, but what about the other obstacles? This could end your Naval career if this should be discovered."

"And damage the Institutes reputation," Lee added.

"So we are at an impasse of sorts. Proceed and be discrete or not."

"Proceed," Lee said lifting Harry's hand so he could lightly kiss the top of it. "We already know how to be discrete. Especially since we never knew about the other," Lee pointed out, returning the Admiral's caress.

"Point taken," Harry accepted.

"Sir, I…"

"Harry…" The Admiral corrected.

"Harry…" Lee amended, leaning forward toward Harry and wincing slightly as his ribs protested. "Damn…" he growled in frustration. "I want more than just sitting here."

Harry stood and held out his hands to Lee. "Let's go take a shower. The hot water will help your sore muscles and we'll partially be fulfilling Jamie's wish for you to relax in steam to help your breathing."

"I'd like that," Lee said taking Harry's hands and allowing his soon to be lover help him to stand. When he was finally on his feet he cupped a hand along Harry's cheek and leaned as much as his rubs would allow, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Let's go," Harry urged, turning to kiss Lee's palm.

Lee walked slowly next to Harry, frustrated at how the simple act of walking across the room left him winded. He was still amazed at how they had gone from friends to would be lovers in such a short period of time. The feelings he'd had for the Admiral, Harry, were something he'd always kept in a special place to look at once in a while as he went about life as Harry's Captain and friend.

When they reached the large Master bath, Lee stood and let Harry undress him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the feather light touches as his denim shirt was pushed from his shoulders. The bandage across his ribs was removed, he tried to take a deeper breath, enjoying the freedom and lack of binding around his body. "Should you be doing that?" he asked. It was the first time since he'd left sickbay that the bandages had been off.

"Can't shower with them on," Harry pointed out, "And Jamie said it was okay to remove them for short periods of time starting today. He must have figured you'd be tired of sponge baths by now.

Lee laughed holding his ribs. "Truer words were never spoken." A good long hot shower was what he craved more than anything, well almost anything. The other thing, person, he craved was currently undressing him.

He felt silly leaning back against the counter, lifting one leg at a time, as Harry removed his trousers. That was, however, until he stood nude watching as bit by bit of Harry's clothing joined his on the floor, baring his body fully for the first time. He'd seen Harry in swim trunks and in wet suits enough to know he was mostly in good shape and only suffered from a bit of the middle age roll. But seeing him now was different than before. Much different.

The shower stall was a study in decadence, ultimately built for two, there were showerheads on opposing walls both above the head and at about waist level. He watched as Harry reached in and adjusted the water temperature before once again holding out his hand, "Join me."

Lee took the offered hand, accepting the invitations both spoken and unspoken and followed Harry into the shower. Leaning slightly on the older man, he sighed as the hot water hit his back. He could feel the tension easing almost immediately. Between the hot water streaming down his neck and back and Harry's hands gently caressing his chest and sides, applying just enough pressure to make it pleasurable but not enough to aggravate sore muscles, he was in heaven. The longer he stood there the better he felt to the point where he could actually concentrate on the feel of Harry's hands on him and the pleasure each touch and caress brought in stead of the pain.

"Feel good?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer from the look of pleasure on Lee's face.

"Yes, sir..." Lee murmured then added as he ran his own hand upward along Harry's body cupping the back of Harry's neck and sinking his fingers in the thick red hair, "I'll give you forever to quit."

"I'll take you up on that," Harry answered as he moved closer until their bodies were pressed together.

The water continued to rain down on them as they held each other sharing gentle caresses and whispering tender words of astonishment and affection. When the water turned cool, they wrapped each other in big fluffy towels and headed into Harry's bedroom.

Lee didn't know what to make of Harry fussing over him. The independent part of him didn't want to be dried off like a baby. Normally he hated to be fussed over and having things done for him that he could do himself, but then there was another part of him that liked it.

Dried off, his ribs rewrapped, and his medication taken grudgingly, Lee lay back on Harry's big bed and closed his eyes. Being here in Harry's bed, being cared for in an intimate manner by the man he's always called his friend, the same man he'd cared about for longer than he wanted to admit was the last thing he would ever have expected when he woke up in sickbay three days ago. Although maybe he should have considering how often the unexpected happens to Seaview and her men, the though making him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he crawled in bed, laying on his side to face Lee.

"Nothing really just a passing thought about how we've learned to expect the unexpected on Seaview," Lee answered knowing he wasn't really making any sense to anyone but himself.

Slightly confused, but not really wanting to have Lee try and explain as his medication took effect, Harry just lightly rubbed his hand across Lee's chest and stated, "Okay Lee…"

Taking Harry's hand, Lee held it against his chest as the older man curled in closer. The last thing he remembered as he drifted off to sleep was thinking that maybe he should reevaluate his opinion of the unexpected, it wasn't always bad, in fact this time it was very good.


End file.
